Foretaste of Glory Divine
by pandorabox82
Summary: After Alex's brush with death, JJ decides that she needs her and Penelope's special brand of healing.


"Garcia, as soon as we get back, we're heading over to your apartment for a girl's night. Make sure that you have the girliest shampoo and body wash available for Blake to use."

"What happened to her, Jayje?" Penelope asked as she twisted a hank of hair around her fingers. Derek had sent her a text telling her that everyone was okay, and she knew that was never a good thing. That always meant that someone had come close to dying.

"The unsub tried to drown her in a pond. She was underwater for a few minutes. And…she needs us to take care of her tonight."

"I hear you loud and clear, my sweet princess. All right, one pamper party coming up. What time should I expect to see you?"

"In about two hours. Will that be enough time?"

"The perfect amount. Come right over to the apartment, you still have a key." JJ made a soft sound of agreement, and Penelope smiled to herself. "Great, I'll see you shortly!" She hung up on her friend and whirled around in her chair, picking up her purse as she did so. She had so much to do in so little time.

"Where are you headed to, PG?" Anderson asked as she rushed past him.

"Super important girl stuff, Anderson. Direct all calls to Kevin, he can handle them for a day." The man nodded and she smiled at him before blowing him a kiss. It didn't take long for the elevator to arrive, and she stepped on, planning out her first stop. She knew that she had to stop at Bath and Body Works, as she needed to pick up a signature scent for Alex. And there was also a trip to a liquor store, as she hadn't restocked her supplies from the last time she and JJ had had a girl's night.

Stepping out into the parking garage, she sashayed over to her car and climbed behind the wheel, hurriedly driving to the closest store. Stepping inside, she found her eye drawn to the display of their newest fragrance. French Lavender and Honey sounded like the perfect descriptor for Alex, and she picked up a bubble bath, a perfume, and a lotion, as well as some new lip gloss for herself.

"Ooh, I see that you went with our new fragrance. Any reason why?" the clerk asked, smiling at her.

"I'm having a girl's night, and we're adding a new member to our mix. We all have a signature scent, and this one sounds perfect for our recruit." She smiled at the younger woman, and watched her flush a little. "Well, have a good day!"

Her next stop took a little longer, as she tried to figure out what wine Alex would like the best. Finally, she settled on a sweet dessert wine, and bought four bottles, stashing them in the backseat with the lotions. Then she made one final stop, this time to a candy store, and she bought an assortment of truffles for them to eat while watching movies. She hoped to make this a perfect experience for Alex, something to take her mind off of what had almost happened to her.

By the time she got back to her apartment, there was only forty five minutes before the duo was set to arrive, and Penelope flitted about, setting up the lotion and bubble bath in her bathroom before lighting a few candles and setting them about the apartment, lending a more homey feel to the room.

With that finished, she took a seat on the sofa, uncorking the first bottle of wine and pouring three glasses. Just as the last drops of liquid filled the last cup, the key turned in the lock, and JJ led Alex inside. "Oh, gumdrop," she cried out as she stood and hurried over to Alex's side, enfolding her in a tight hug. "Didn't they even let you take a shower?"

Slowly, Alex shook her head, clinging to Penelope tightly. "I just wanted to get home," she replied in a small voice. Penelope caught JJ's eye, and saw her shrug a little.

"All right, here's what we're going to do, then. Jayje will pick out a few movies for us to watch while I help you take a bath. It's always nice to let someone else wash your hair after you've gone through a trial."

"All right." Penelope didn't really know what to make of the submissive, demure, tone that Alex used, and she bit her lip as she led her into the bathroom. "Will you close your eyes while I undress?"

"If you want me to, but you don't have anything that I don't have." A ghost of a smile flickered across Alex's face as she nodded a little. Penelope did decide to give the woman a bit of privacy, though, as she stepped over to the tub and turned on the water, pouring a generous amount of bubble bath into the water. The lovely scent of lavender and honey filled the room, and she let out a soft sound of pleasure.

Turning a little, she saw that Alex was just tugging down her panties, and she fought to keep the grin off her face as she took in the long, lean, lines of Alex's body. "Would you help me in?" the woman softly asked, and Penelope nodded, holding up her hand. Alex clasped it and stepped into the water, sinking down.

With her this close, she could smell the pond water in her hair, and Penelope wrinkled her nose a little. "We'll take care of your hair first."

"I don't want to ruin the bath, Penelope."

"Sugar, that is what basins are for." Standing, she moved over to her closet and pulled out a large container for the dirty water along with a smaller one to pour with. "This will work out perfectly." Grabbing hold of the showerhead hose, she turned the water down to a cooler temperature and indicated for Alex to lean her head back against the lip of the tub. And for once, she was glad she had installed the white porcelain tub, as it was proving itself perfect yet again.

"That feels wonderful," Alex murmured as she began to wet her hair. Soon, the thick tresses were completely soaked, and she set aside the hose to work shampoo into the hair, taking care to massage her scalp and relax her more.

"I'll let this soak in for a while, hopefully it will take away some of the stench," she whispered in Alex's ear as she let her hands ghost down her neck to gently dig into the tense muscles there. It didn't take long to have Alex cooing beneath her, and Penelope felt emboldened enough to skim her hands down Alex's chest, cupping her breasts beneath the water and slowly flicking her thumbs over the rapidly stiffening nipples.

"Penelope?"

"Shh, Alex. JJ and I are going to take care of you today. You need this release. Okay?"

It took a moment for Alex to nod, her eyes opening slowly to meet hers. "I'm trusting you."

"We would never do anything to hurt you, precious. And this is our thing, our way to blow off steam when the cases get to be too much." Leaning in, she kissed Alex softly, letting her hands squeeze the woman's breasts before dragging the fingers of one hand down the soft planes of her stomach, enjoying the way the muscles of Alex's torso jumped more and more the closer she got to her core. "I love the fact that you aren't shaved down here, Allie. Or do you like Lexie better?"

"Lexie. James calls me Allie," she panted out, her hips tipping up to bring her skin in closer contact with Penelope's hand.

"That's good to know. I have to rinse your hair now." She pulled her hands away and Alex audibly groaned. "It's just a short wait until we move on to more pleasurable things, Lexie. I'm not allowed to start the fun without JJ."

"Please?" There was something so innocently seductive about the look she gave Penelope, and she shuddered a little, trying to conceal what her eyes were doing to her. "Penelope, please."

Alex's arm slipped out of the water and took hold of Penelope's, dragging it into the warm liquid and guiding it to her core. "You are incorrigible, Lexie," she muttered before bending down and kissing her deeply, letting her hand cup her vulva, her fingers slipping between her folds to enter her tight channel, her thumb drawing small circles around her clit.

The woman's orgasm was a soft, silent, thing and Penelope pulled away to watch the way she gave herself over to pleasure. "Thank you," she said heavily, and Penelope shrugged a little before picking up the showerhead once more, rinsing the shampoo from Alex's hair.

"That's just a foretaste of what you're in for tonight."

"Ah, the glory divine?" Alex teased softly, rolling her head on her neck as Penelope continued to rinse out the suds. "Umm, are you going to condition my hair, too?"

"If you want."

"I do." Penelope grinned at her and opened the matching conditioner bottle, squeezing out a generous amount into her palm before working it into Alex's hair, letting it drape down into the smaller basin so that it wouldn't hang in the dirty water. "Kiss me again?"

"If you ask nicely," she teased, arching her eyebrow a little.

"Penelope, will you please kiss me again?"

"Certainly." She leaned in once more and pressed her lips against Alex's, letting the woman decide how deep she would take the kiss. Alex buried one hand in Penelope's hair, pulling her in close. She couldn't help but moan against the woman's mouth, and their tongues touched delicately. She could taste mint on the woman's breath, and then it was her turn to whimper when Alex pulled away.

"Your kisses are so intoxicating, Penelope."

"No more so than yours, Lexie." She picked up the hose once more and then began to rinse the conditioner out of Alex's hair. When that task was done, she pulled the drain plug and as the water swirled out, she sucked in a soft gasp as Alex's body was revealed to her. "Everything about you is so intoxicating."

Holding out her hand, Penelope helped Alex to stand and climb out of the tub. As she stood on the absorbent towel, Penelope grabbed a thick, fluffy, towel to wrap around her body and then patted dry her glorious hair before picking up the robe and slipping it over Alex's shoulders before tugging the towel off her body. "Are we ready to join JJ now?"

"Mmm, I think so." Leaning in, she kissed Penelope once more, her hand slipping around to cup Penelope's ass and squeezing lightly. "But will I be the only one who is this exposed?"

"Not if things go right," Penelope teased right back, biting her lip a little as Alex's hand massaged the globe of her ass. "Umm, but we have movies to view first before the festivities begin." Her shoulders slumped a little as her hand slid up to rest on her hip as they walked out into the living room.

"Took you long enough. Let me guess, Penelope couldn't keep her hands off you." Penelope blushed a little as she tucked her chin against her chest. "She was always like that, from the moment we introduced Emily to our little relaxation techniques."

"I just like finding out what makes people feel good, Jayje. You should know that," she replied as she took a seat on the sofa, tugging Alex down between them. "So, what movie is up first?"

"I thought we would watch _Imagine You and Me_. Penelope has me in love with this movie." JJ smiled as she rested her hand on Alex's thigh. "Unless there's a movie that you want to watch?"

"No, I'm fine with whatever," she murmured as she rested her head against Penelope's chest. Penelope used the opportunity to slip her hand inside the robe Alex wore, cupping her breast once more as JJ hit the play button. "Don't let go of me, Penny."

"I won't, Lexie, I promise." As they watched the movie, Alex slid further down her body, stretching out on their laps. Penelope gave JJ a wicked smile and parted the robe, nodding slightly. Her expression was mirrored on JJ's face, and together they began to tease Alex's body. They had discovered with Emily that Penelope loved breasts, while JJ was more adept at getting a woman off with her fingers, and so had developed a certain rhythm in their playdates. "How does James manage to keep his hands off you?" she murmured as she ran her thumbs over the woman's sensitive nipples.

"There were reasons why we holed up in the house for days when he would finish an assignment," she said a bit breathlessly, arching her back up into Penelope's light touches. "Though he was a little more firm in his touches."

Taking the hint, Penelope began to pinch and pull at the taut buds that capped her breasts. "Does that feel better?"

"For now," she gasped out as JJ's hand slipped between her thighs to tease at her clit. Once more, Alex bowed up, unable to hold her soft groans of pleasure in.

"Is that as loud as you can get, Lexie?" JJ teased, slowing down the motion of her thumb.

"N-no," the older woman managed to say as she bit her lip. "I'm just getting warmed up."

Penelope smiled down at her before capturing her lush lips in another kiss. This time, Alex nipped at her lower lip as they broke apart, drawing a little spot of blood, and she looked immediately apologetic. "You're fine, Lexie."

"It's just, James likes when I nip at him during sex. I'm sorry if I bite too hard."

"As long as we don't bruise each other, I think we'll be just fine." And then Penelope kissed her again, feeling the tremors that ran through her body as JJ continued to finger fuck her. This time, as Alex came, she whimpered loudly, audible even through their kiss. "It certainly doesn't take much to wind you up, does it?"

"Not really," was her soft reply, and she turned her body so that her face was against Penelope's lap. "Though I feel like I should reciprocate some."

"If you're game for that, we could take this party to the bedroom." Alex nodded and it took everything in Penelope not to tear off her own shirt right then and there. Instead, she nodded to JJ and let her push Alex's legs off her lap before standing. Reaching out, she helped Alex to her feet, letting the robe fall to the floor as she did so.

"Quit staring at her ass, Penny," JJ teased as Penelope got up off the couch, tugging her blouse over her head as she did so.

"If it weren't so perfect, maybe I could," she shot back, hurrying over to their side and cupping a firm globe with her hand. "I mean, my god, Jayje, she's like a Grecian goddess, all pale skin, dangerous curves, and beautiful."

Alex turned her head, a sad smile on her face. "I would hardly describe myself that way."

"You should. I'll bet that's how James sees you," she replied as she shimmied out of her skirt. Alex surprised her by reaching out and unclasping her bra, pushing her back against the doorjamb as she buried her face in her chest. "Fuck."

"What, Penny?"

"She's devouring me alive, Jayje. Oh god, her mouth is so perfect." As Alex suckled at her breast, JJ quickly stripped herself, before tugging off Penelope's panties. With the older woman still focused on her breasts, JJ knelt on the floor and spread Penelope's legs gently, fitting herself between them and beginning to eat her out.

The stimulation was entirely too much, and she orgasmed with a loud scream, neither woman letting up on her. Unable to hold herself up against the doorjamb any longer, she bent over Alex, letting her support some of her weight. Finally, they helped her over to her bed, and they tumbled onto it, Alex landing on her back and starting up at them.

Without speaking, JJ and Penelope latched onto a breast, and Penelope scraped her teeth over the hardened peak. It didn't take long to have Alex panting and moaning beneath them once more, and as JJ kissed a path down the woman's body, Penelope continued to focus on her breasts. "Oh, god," Alex wailed as she came once more, and she flopped back on the bed as she tried to catch her breath. "You two are relentless," she finally gasped out.

"We just wanted you to feel better," Penelope replied as she curled her body around Alex's. JJ got up and blew out the candles before rejoining them in bed, wine glasses in hand. "And if you're up for another round in the morning, we're game for that, too." She kissed Alex once more before draining her glass of wine.

"This was gloriously divine, Penny," Alex whispered after she, too, had finished her glass. "The best way to drive out the demons of last night."

"Good." They kissed once more before Alex cuddled in close to her, letting JJ spoon her body around hers. "I think I'm going to sleep now. Hold me?"

"As if I could ever let you go," Penelope replied before kissing Alex once more. And she knew that this would be just a foretaste of the divine pleasures that they would find in her arms.


End file.
